random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Dipper Twins
is a side-scrolling platformer. This game combines all of the main elements from each New Super Mario Bros. game, but with a Gravity Falls makeover. I mean c'mon! Aren't all New Super Mario Bros. games basically the same thing over and over? Anyways, the game is for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and both versions are somewhat different to each other under the titles New Super Dipper Twins 3D and New Super Dipper Twins HD. Story New Super Dipper Twins 3D There is a gold rush happening in Gravity Kingdom, and the Mystery Twins (Dipper and Mabel) are invited by Princess Wendy to go gold hunting with her. Suddenly, Soos kidnaps her with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland and is taken to the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan's lair. Right then and there, the Mystery Twins set off to rescue Wendy while collecting all of the gold they can find. New Super Dipper Twins HD It is Princess Wendy's birthday and the Mystery Twins along with the Tyrone Clones (Tyrone 1 and Tyrone 2) celebrate with her, but just as Wendy was about to enjoy her cake, she is kidnapped by Soos with the Gnomes and is taken to the Mystery Shack. Dipper right then and there, promises to rescue Wendy and sets off with Mabel and the Tyrone Clones on an exciting adventure. Characters * Dipper Pines - One of the four main protagonists who rescues Wendy. He is the youngest of the Mystery Twins. Considering Dipper is the titular character of the game, he is the main hero of the game. He is the counterpart of Mario. * Mabel Pines - One of the four main protagonists who rescues Wendy. She is the oldest of the Mystery Twins. She is the counterpart of Luigi. * Tyrone 1 - One of the four main protagonists who rescues Wendy. He was the first clone cloned from Tyrone. He is the counterpart of Yellow Toad. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Tyrone 2 - One of the four main protagonists who rescues Wendy. He was the second clone cloned from Tyrone. He is the counterpart of Blue Toad. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Princess Wendy - The damsel-in-distress and princess of Gravity Kingdom. She got kidnapped by Soos who is taken to Grunkle Stan. She is actually an "employee" at the Mystery Shack, but never goes there for obvious reasons. She is the counterpart of Princess Peach. * Grand Uncle Stanford "Stan" Pines Sr. - The main antagonist, and final boss of the game. He is the one who has held Wendy captive in the Mystery Shack because Wendy hasn't been working at all in his shack. He is the counterpart of Bowser. * Stanford "Soos" Pines Jr. - The secondary antagonist, and penultimate boss of the game. He is the one who kidnapped Wendy from the Mystery Twins. He is the counterpart of Bowser Jr. * Waddles - The rideable companion of the Mystery Twins and the Tyrone Clones. He is the counterpart of Yoshi. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Baby Waddles - The holdable version of Waddles. He is the counterpart of Baby Yoshi. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Jeff the Gnome - The leader of an antagonist group of bosses called the Gnomes. He is the counterpart of one of the Koopalings. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Steve - A gnome. He is the counterpart of one of the Koopalings. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Shmebulock - A gnome. He is the counterpart of one of the Koopalings. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Carson - A gnome. He is the counterpart of one of the Koopalings. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Jason - A gnome. He is the counterpart of one of the Koopalings. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Mike - A gnome. He is the counterpart of one of the Koopalings. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Andy - A gnome. He is the counterpart of one of the Koopalings. (exclusive to NSDTHD) * Sheriff Blubs - He is a local-law enforcement who sometimes works with Grunkle Stan. He is the counterpart of Boom Boom. (exclusive to NSDT3D) * Deputy Durland - He is Sheriff Blubs partner-in-crime. He is the counterpart of Pom Pom. (exclusive to NSDT3D) * Tyrone - The very original clone of Dipper. He runs all of the Dipper Houses. He is the counterpart of Toad (red spots, blue vests) * Dipper Clones - The main population of Gravity Kingdom. They are the counterpart to the Toad species. Items * Coins - The currency of the game. Coins are found in all various places. In NSDT3D, coins are literally found everywhere like in NSMB2. Collecting 999 coins gives you a 1-Up in NSDT3D while collecting 99 coins gives you a 1-Up in NSDTHD. * Dip Coins - There are three of these in each level. Using them unlocks guarded places. * Hot Sauce - Gain the ability to throw fireballs at enemies. * Frozen Yogurt - Gain the ability to throw snowballs at enemies. * Golden Hot Sauce - Throw gold fireballs and turn enemies into coins. (exclusive to NSDT3D) * Aoshima Leaf - Gain the ability to fly while shooting rainbow beams. * White Aoshima Leaf - Be invincible for the entire level while having the Aoshima Leaf abilities (appears if died at least eight times). * Smile Dip - Be invincible for at least half a minute. * 1-Up Hat - Collecting these increases the life count. * Coin Hat - Wearing this gives out coins whenever the player is moving, which the rate increases when moving faster. (exclusive to NSDT3D) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:Gravity Falls Category:Mario